The perfect drug
by Penelope sweet
Summary: Boston was a dream come true for Sunny but when the boys asked her to come with them to a land of fairy tales, haggis and rain she didn't quite expect an adventure like this. (Sequel to Addicted) Rated M for adult themes, language and violence.


"Come on Decan just get in the stall!" Sunny growled as the horse continued to ignore her request despite the fresh carrots and twenty minutes of pleading she had put into the chore. He stomped at the ground and snorted gently, almost taunting her as she reached up and ran her fingers through her tangled and wind whipped hair. "Could you do me a favor?" She demanded as the animal looked up at her. "Just please get in the stall." She laughed. "Come on man I'm tired." Declan threw his head back and whinnied into the crisp barn air.

"Seems like yer avin a bit a trouble there lass." Sunny turned as Murphy tossed his cigarette into the rain soaked pasture that surrounded them and leaned against the barns entrance with his arms crossed at his chest.

"Or maybe he's just a stubborn son of a…"

"No need ta go getting upset." He smirked. Sunny sighed heavily and shook her head.

"You wanna come in here and show me how it's done?" She huffed. Murphy shook his head and motioned for her to continue. She rolled her eyes and walked to the horse's side, placing her hand gently on his neck and coaxed him into the stall with a series of soft clicks with her tongue. To her surprise he walked graciously into the stall and began working on the hay beneath him with a soft snort.

"I swear he only did that because you were watching." Sunny smirked as she closed and latched the stall door behind him. She heard Murphy's soft chuckle as he moved behind her, pressing himself into her back and wrapping his arms around her waist. She closed her eyes and leaned back against him, shivering as a rush of cold air whipped through the barn making her growing need to seek shelter nearly impossible to ignore.

"Where's Connor?"

"Helping with dinner." He motioned toward the house. She smiled, sucking in a sharp breath as his fingertips found their way under the hem of her sweater.

"Murphy." She cooed as the look of lust in his eyes made his intentions painfully obvious.

"Come upstairs with me." He smirked. Her eyes grew wide and she pushed his hands away with a chuckle.

"The hay loft?" She shook her head. "No way."

"Why not?" He mused, pulling her back toward him.

"We talked about this," She smiled. "Pulling hay out of my ass crack is not exactly sexy." Murphy chuckled lightly and shook his head.

"You sure do have a way with words girl." Murphy's hands went back to work, sneaking under the hem of her sweater once again and gripping the soft skin of her sides as he pressed himself against her. "Fine," He whispered as he lifted a hand to cup her face gently. "You can be on top." He offered with a sly grin. Sunny laughed loudly and leaned back against the wall behind them, her fingers trailing the side of his face as he stared down at her hopefully.

"I'm cold." She whispered with a smile as he leaned in, pressing his lips to the side of her neck softly.

"Then let me warm you up." He smiled against her skin.

"I'm tired." She smiled as he continued his assault, trailing soft kisses along the length of her neck.

"I'll do all the work." He grinned, keeping his pace. Sunny sighed and bit at her lip gently as his hands began to trail up her stomach, his thumbs brushing the sensitive patch of skin just under her breast.

"Your brother is watching us." Murphy pulled away and stared out at the doorway in frustration.

"Dammit Con!" Sunny reached down and readjusted her sweater with a chuckle.

"Sorry to interrupt." She bit her lip shyly and crossed her arms at her chest as the brothers stared each other down.

"No yer fuckin not." Murphy sneered as Connor stepped into the barn, a sly smirk on his lips.

"No I suppose yer right." His eyes flicked to Sunny as she wiped the taste of Murphy from her lips with a grin. "Dinners ready." He spoke without taking his eyes off of the girl and she found herself giggling as Murphy replied with a frustrated groan.

"Can ya stall him for just a few minutes?" Murphy asked as he rolled himself a cigarette with ease. Connor shook his head.

"Nah, Da an I are goin out tonight." He turned to his brother with a shrug. "You'll get yer chance." He smirked.

"Where ya headed?"

"Just some charity work fer father Duncan."

"Well isn't that sweet of you." Sunny smiled as she pulled the cigarette from Murphy's lips and took a quick puff before handing it back to him. Connor reached over, snaking his hands around her hips and pulling her into him.

"Well I figure with the amount a sinnin I do around here, gotta do something ta make up fer it." He smirked as he leaned in and nibbled at her neck.

"What's with you?" Murphy grinned and smacked his brother's arm playfully. "Always gotta be movin in on er."

"Relax, I'm just gettin her warmed up fer ya." Connor shot back with a playful smile. "Besides ya seem ta be fergetin that I caught her first." Sunny chuckled and stepped back as Connor released her and turned his full attention to his very annoyed brother.

"Well I fucked her first don't ya be fergetin about that." Murphy grinned.

"I'm still here guys." Sunny smiled as the space between them grew smaller and smaller with each verbal jab.

"Well if ya done yer job even half as well as ya think ya did she wouldn't have had the energy fer me now would she?"

"Fuck you I did my job just fine."

"Guys?" Sunny stepped back.

"Ya shoulda heard her squealin." Murphy continued with a smile.

"Ya know what yer problem is?"

"Fuckin enlighten me Dr Phil!" Murphy shot back and took the last step toward his brother.

"I'm gonna go inside." Sunny shouted over them before snaking herself around the pair. The last thing she wanted was to be caught in the middle if it came to blows which tended to happen more often than not.

"Ya always get it into yer thick fuckin head that yer some kind of fuckin Don Juan with her when I did all the fuckin work."

"Fuck you no ya didn't." Sunny shook her head and caught herself laughing as Murphy's last words echoed through the barn. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and nearly jogged through the pasture up toward the house. The only thing about Ireland that she had a hard time stomaching was the aching cold that tended to creep up without warning. Sunny's pace grew quicker as the rumble of thunder cut through the sky overhead and thankfully the rain held off until she made it to the safety of the covered porch.

"Talk about timing." She smirked softly before pulling open the door and stepping inside. It was weird living with the boys and their father but Noah seemed oddly accepting of their situation and somehow that made it easier for her to adjust to her new life.

"Where are dey?" He asked as she pulled off her sweater and smoothed out her hair.

"Fighting in the barn." She chuckled. "Still trying to figure out who has more of a claim on me." Sunny slid into a chair opposite of him and folded her arms on the table.

"Aye." He chuckled lightly. "Dey never were too much inta sharin I suppose." Sunny lit her cigarette quickly and looked up at him.

"How old were they when you…." She stumbled around the word for a moment before Noah nodded softly.

"Before I left?"

"Yeah." She smiled nervously. Sunny reached over and pulled a small glass ashtray toward her as Noah sat down at the opposite end of the table.

"Dey were just boys when I left, barely walking dey were."

"Why did you leave?" Noah let out a loud sigh and stared off into nothing as he thought about her question.

"A lot of reasons I suppose." He played with his beard absently as she watched him.

"But none that you're willing to talk about?" He looked over at her and smirked before adjusting himself to face her.

"Aye." He smiled. "Yer a clever girl."

"Isn't she though." Connor asked as he leaned in and placed a well-timed kiss to her cheek before taking a seat next to Noah.

"Don't you know it's rude to sneak up on people?" She smiled as Murphy leaned in and did the same. "No scars this time I see." Sunny chirped as the boys made themselves comfortable.

"What do ya mean by dat?" Murphy asked with a sly smirk. Sunny butted out her cigarette and placed the ash tray on the table behind her.

"Nothing." She shrugged. "I just seem to remember a fight not that long ago where you came in with a black eye," She pointed to Connor. "And you with a bloody nose and a busted up lip." She smiled as she pointed over toward Murphy. "Refresh my memory what was that over?" She smiled over at Connor as Noah served heaping bowls of stew, placing them on the table in front of the boys.

"Dat's not important." Murphy waved it off as he slid a bowl toward her.

"Aye, nothin ta worry about." Connor smiled as he began shoveling spoonful's of food into his mouth without much hesitation at all.

"Nothin to worry about?" She smirked as she took her first few tentative bites. "You two nearly put each other in the hospital over chores."

"How is it fair dat I get stuck doin da bloody dishes every God damn day?"

"Lords name!" Noah snapped, slamming a fist down on the table. Sunny covered her mouth to hide her smile as the boys turned their heads toward him sheepishly.

"Sorry da." Connor muttered before offering a silent prayer of forgiveness. Murphy chuckled over his bowl and Sunny couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her as Connor shot him an evil stare in response.

"Like children I swear." She shook her head with a smile. The rest of the dinner conversation went much the same way, the only thing missing was a good old fashioned food fight or one of the boys to be stuck in time out while Sunny went about clearing the table and finishing the dishes in an attempt to satiate Connor.

The house hadn't been empty for longer than five minutes before Murphy marched into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into him and ignoring the stack of dishes she was silently working on.

"Patience is a virtue you know." She smirked as he leaned in, planting a soft kiss to the side of her neck.

"You know I'm not a patient man." He smiled against her skin.

"Murphy," Sunny smiled. "I've got a mountain of dishes to finish and I need to wash the smell of hay and sheep off of me before I'm anywhere close to feeling sexy."

"Then go shower, I'll finish up here." She turned into him; her eyebrow raised as she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Nothing sexier than a man in the kitchen." She smirked. Murphy shook his head with a grin.

"Nah, you walkin around in notin but a Bruins jersey tops dat." Sunny chuckled as he leaned in and planted a slow and fiery kiss to her lips. It was enough to make her rethink even taking the time to jump in the shower but thankfully her rational mind won the argument. Quickly and with purpose Sunny slipped from his grip and skipped down the hall toward the bedroom that they shared. She flipped on the light and tucked her hair behind her ears before rummaging through her dresser for something suitable to wear.

She pushed aside a pile of tank tops, camisoles and even her silk nightgown. She held up the aforementioned Bruins jersey and even considered going naked before settling on a pair of pink pajamas and a silken blue tank top. It wasn't that this was a special occasion or that it had been a while for any of them but in a small house with four people it was hard to find privacy and she was intent on taking full advantage of the opportunity.

Sunny skipped toward the bathroom and flipped on the light before disappearing inside. The shower sucked and it was painfully evident as she turned the knobs only to get barely more than a trickle from the shower head but it would have to do. The boys had tried time and time again to convince her to at least try the shower they had set up in the barn but no amount of begging was going to get her to stoop to that level of freezing desperation.

She stripped in record time as she waited for the water to heat up and stopped to take a quick look in the mirror as the bathroom filled with a swirling mist of steam around her. Only two things caught her eye as she placed her hands on her hips and gave her reflection a quick once over. One was the tone in her muscles after only a few months of hard farm labor and two was the fact that she would never get used to the tiny tattoo on her left hip. She ran her fingers over it and smiled. She never thought a momentary lapse in judgment would turn out to be one of the greatest things she ever did but hindsight as they say is always perfect.

"Ye want some company?" Sunny screeched as Murphy popped his head in, pulling her from her daze.

"Jesus Christ don't sneak up on me like that."

"Relax lass, just thought I'd offer ta give ya a hand."

"Well you could come in and shut the damn door." She smirked. "You're letting the warm out." She held out her arm to test the water as he slid inside and almost immediately latched onto her figure. "You know the two of us in the shower might not work so well."

"Yeah? And why's dat?" He whispered against her neck before placing a series of soft kisses just under her ear.

"The shower sucks and you know it." He looked up with a smile. "It barely works for one person."

"Das alright, I can just watch."

"Or you can go wash up yourself."

"Are ye sayin I smell bad?" He asked quickly. Sunny could help but laugh at the seriousness that his tone held.

"No but it might give you something to do while you wait for me." Murphy rolled his eyes with a huff and loosened his grip around her.

"Fine." He groaned. "I can take a hint."

"Can you?" She snickered as she climbed into the tub and peeked out from behind the shower curtain. "I'll be out in a few minutes." He waved her off and Sunny disappeared behind the curtain as he clicked the door shut behind him. She scrubbed down as fast as she could; she didn't want to keep him waiting but at the same time an impatient Murphy was an eager Murphy and that wasn't something she necessarily wanted to miss out on either.

Fifteen minutes and one clean body later she stepped out of the shower, killed the water and began to dry off. She took a quick look at the pile of clothes at her feet and a sly thought crossed her mind. Why bother? She smiled. She stood there for a moment, examining herself and her options as the internal battle waged on.

"He's just gonna take them off as quick as he can." One part of her argued.

"Yeah but giving him something to work for makes it worth it in a way." The more rational side of her kicked in.

"If you guys are having issues coming up with a compromise I have an idea." She didn't need to think any longer about it before wrapping herself in a towel, grabbing the crumpled up ball of clothes from the floor and stepping out of the bathroom and into the cold hallway.

"Ye done yet lass?"

"NO!" She shouted back with a smile. "Give me just a second." She chuckled as a frustrated growl echoed down the hall. Quickly and quietly Sunny slipped into their bedroom, kicked the ball of clothes into the corner of the room and began searching for something a little more….fun.


End file.
